Determination
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: On the outside they were nothing but simple co-workers, working along side one another to reap souls and keep the cinematic records in order. They were simply 'boss and underling', nothing more… on the outside. Mild Lemon. One-shot.


**Determination**

**Summary: **On the outside they were nothing but simple co-workers, working along side one another to reap souls and keep the cinematic records in order. They were simply 'boss and underling', nothing more… on the outside. Mild Lemon. One-shot.

**Story Playlist:**

Skinny Love - Birdy

Tears Don't Fall - Bullet for My Valentine.

Whore- In This Moment

Adreanalize - In This Moment

**A/N: **Normally I don't use Japanese words in fan fictions, but, really, you can't have Grell without a little _'Sebas-chan~'_

**Definitions:**

**Senpai:** Referred to people older then you.

**-chan: **A playful ending to a name.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji yet. But I'm working on it. And I will. Just you wait.

* * *

><p>On the outside they were nothing but simple co-workers, working along side one another to reap souls and keep the cinematic records in order. They were simply 'boss and underling', nothing more… on the outside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will," the younger reaper breathed lustfully, staring into his boss' green and gold ringed eyes, "Stop teasing me."<p>

Ronald shot a black-clad hand out, snatching William T. Spears' basic black tie, and tugged him towards his face. Tilting his face ever-so-slighty, anxiously awaiting the familiar feeling of his supervisors lips pressing against his.

Seeing Will begin to bring his face closer, Ronald allowed his eyes to slowly flutter shut.

Sparks shot through him as they're lips brushed, testing each other, then-

Suddenly a loud slam echoed through the room, shattering the lust in the air almost instantly.

_"Will~"_ An annoying yet familiar voice screeched.

Will jerked away from Ronald in a second, shoving the younger reaper back a few feet.

His boss coughed awkwardly, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his also black-clad hands. A deep blush was splashed across his face, impossible to hide.

Ronald let out an angry sigh, crossing his arms firmly across his chest, refusing to look at his senpai.

Grell dashed into the room, instantly attempting to envelope the older reaper in a bear hug. Will just simply placed a palm on the red reaper's forehead, holding him a few feet away from himself.

"Sutcliff, really," he chastised, "Don't you have things you need to be doing right now?"

"But Will~" Grell whined, looking up pathetically at his boss, "That's so bori-" Grell cut off instantly, before a wicked grin stretched across his pale face, "What's this?" he asked, seeing the older reaper's blush.

"Shit," Ronald cursed under his breath.

"Oh, William~! Do tell me, have my charms finally washed off on you yet?" Steam practically spurted from Grell's nose as he spoke.

"Huh?!-" Will exclaimed, horrified.

Grell giggled, twisted a gloved finger in his luscious red locks, before poking out his butt and striking a ridiculous pose, "Have you fallen for me~?"

"What are you-?!" Will began, but Grell interrupted.

"I knew this day would come!" the idiotic reaper continued on, "But, oh! Sebas-chan will be _so_ jealous~!"

"Sutcl-" Will snapped, but was cut off again.

Grell hummed, and tapped a finger to his snow-white jaw, "But with all those muscles, I think you can take him," he flirted, inserting a suggestive wink.

Ronald couldn't help the spark of anger that shot through him, "Senpai," he snapped, "Can you not?!"

"Huh?" 'Jack the Ripper' growled, face contorting into one of pure anger and disgust, "What do you think you're doing?! Interrupting my time with my sweet William!" Grell grit his teeth and reached into the pocket of his very stylish and very _red_ jacket, and pulled out the tiniest, most pathetic death scythe Ronald had ever seen, "I'll kill you!" he exclaimed, holding the small pair of red scissors out towards the youngest reaper.

"Enough!" William's deep voice boomed, and both of his underlings turned to their boss, faces contorted into pouts, "Both of you!" he snapped, "Get your asses back to work! _Now_!"

Ronald sighed, averting his gaze, so much for the alone time with Will that he so desperately wanted.

* * *

><p>A wicked headache throbbed at Ronald temples, as he sorted the last cinematic record he had collected earlier on.<p>

He groaned, all he want to do was be wrapped up in his secret lovers embrace, and feel his lips on his own, and if it weren't for his damned senpai he would've been.

He sighed pathetically, _Oh well, nothing I can do about it now,_ he mentally mused.

Slowly, he stood up from his desk and headed towards the sign out sheet, marking the moment he finished his work. He signed out, then paused, frowning.

"Screw this," he muttered, and turned on his heel and began marching all the way to Will's office.

* * *

><p>William T. Spears pursed his lips in concentration, and tapped his pen onto his empty sheet of paper. He was supposed to write a letter of apology to the main boss of the Grim Reapers, apologizing for an incident where Grell had begun to hit on the man he was supposed to collect from.<p>

He groaned out loud, and threw his pen down onto his desk in frustration. No matter how hard he tried, no words could come to mind.

Just then his door slammed open for the second time today, revealing a pair of determined eyes and a head of golden hair.

Will's eyes widened his eyes in surprise, then narrowed them at Ronald as he quickly closed the office door, "What are you doing? I thought I told you to-" the older reaper trailed off, seeing his lover quickly walk toward him, his strides long and quick.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, _What does this brat want now?_

Before William could comprehend anything, Ronald had yanked his chair around, turning it to face the young man.

"Ronald Knox," he demanded, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Intense lust flashed in Ronalds golden eyes, surprising his boss, "I'm done work," Ronald said quietly, "I've signed out," before William could protest, Ronald had climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"What-?"

"And now I want you," Ronald finished, lunging forward and crushing his lips against his lovers.

Will sat paralyzed for a moment as the young reaper expertly worked his lips over his very own, testing and tickling.

Emotion washed over him in a tidal wave and soon he found himself kissing Knox back passionately.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he encircled Ronald's small waist with his arms, roughly crushing the boys slim body against his very own muscular one.

A sound of surprise escaped Ronald's mouth, but he only kissed the old reaper harder. Their tongues were locked together for what seemed like forever before they had to come up for a quick breath, only to go directly back to passionately making out.

Slowly but surely, Ronald rolled his hips directly into William's.

Will broke away with a gasp, stars dancing in front of his eyes. He turned his head away from the yellow haired reaper, panting.

Delicate fingertips pressed against his jawline, and forced Will to look at Ronald. Looking his boss directly in the eyes, Ronald repeated the taunting motion.

Instantly, a loud moan escaped his throat.

Will began to work quickly, or as quick as he could, in taking off Ronald's vest. He wanted skin on skin.

Before long, both reapers ended up on the floor, sweating, panting, and making love.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later, and they were both getting dressed and preparing to leave the Grim Reaper Headquarters.<p>

Ronald groaned, placing a flat palm against his aching back, "Did ya really have to be so rough?" he complained, "My back hurts like a bitch now, thank you very much."

William chuckled, gazing at Ronald, "Oh, come on. You're the one who brought it on yourself."

Ronald pouted and averting his gaze, not denying the fact.

An awkward silence passed over them, until the older reaper's gravelly voice broke it, "Hey," he said, earning a hum in response from his lover, "Where's my tie?"

Ronald froze,"I-I don't know…" he stuttered.

Will narrowed his eyes and stalked towards the young reaper, "What did you do to it?" he demanded skeptically.

"N-Nothing!" Ronald denied.

Following Ronald's amber gaze, he saw his tie sitting comfortably underneath his desk… ripped to shreds.

Will flinched, then grit his teeth in anger, "Ronald…" he warned, shooting the guy a malicious death glare.

Ronald's shout of terror could be heard all throughout the headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there it is ^u^ An hour and a half of my life that hopefully was worth it xD. Review please! It helps a lot. I encourage reviews that point out flaws in my story and/or helps me improve my writing! Happy reading! ^u^


End file.
